The Sword of the Veil
by FateFanatic
Summary: The Holy Grail War occurred four years earlier. A thirteen year old Shirou Emiya has gone through the worst possible amalgamation of all of his possible routes, and his friends and family have perished. His ideals having crumbled away before his eyes. However, the grail decides to grant him a wish. A wish to find new meaning. Can he find new meaning in the world of W.I.T.C.H? (AU)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : I do not own W.I.T.C.H nor do I own Fate/Stay Night.**

* * *

_In the wastelands of what once was Fuyuki City, there stands a single boy who had lost everything he held dear. He faces down the source of all his misery, the corrupted grail..._

* * *

**"Excalibur Morgan!" **shouts the boy as a torrent of endless darkness blasts the corrupted grail with all of its might.

His body breaks down from the strain of projecting a divine construct. His last thoughts are of all those he has lost.

"_Rin..., Sakura..., Saber..., Illya..., Rider..., everyone..._". the boy thinks on the verge of death.

"_Why did you have to die?_" He continued his thought while sobbing, "_I was supposed to be a Hero of Justice, I was supposed to save all of you." _

"_But in the end, all of you died. I couldn't save any of you._" The boy lamented his ideals, "_Maybe Archer was right. My ideals are foolish after all._"

He then heard a mysterious voice call out, "**Do you wish for life?**"

The boy thinking that it was just a delusion in his last moments decided to humor the voice.

The boy said, "No, my life has no more meaning. All those who I care for are dead. My ideals have crumbled before my eyes."

"**Then do you wish for a life that has meaning?**" the voice asked.

"If that were possible, then yes. But I know it's impossible." replied the boy.

"**You're wish shall be granted!**" spoke the voice.

"_No! Don't tell me, it's the grail!?_" the boy thought in dread as he realized that the voice was from the object he tried to destroy.

The boy then fell unconscious as the grail healed him and sent him through space and time, to another world. Where he could find meaning once again.

However, the corrupted grail joined him, hoping to finally manifest itself properly.

This is a story about a boy who had twice lost everything.

This is a story about Shirou Emiya.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Whole New World

**Disclaimer : I do not own W.I.T.C.H nor do I own Fate/Stay Night.**

* * *

_Heatherfield_

* * *

"Ugh, where am I?" said Shirou as he woke up from his unconsciousness.

He looked around to see average-sized bedroom. Around him were several legal documents such as a birth certificate and a deed to a house which he assumed was the house he was in right now. There was also a good amount of money and a list of all the bills he needed to pay monthly.

"Well I guess the grail would be very thorough when granting a wish, even if it was corrupted." he said to himself.

Then all the events that had transpired truly hit him

"I can't believe that after all that, the damned cup wasn't destroyed." Shirou lamented, "Was everyone's sacrifice in vain?"

Shirou began to catch his bearings and think over what had actually happened.

"Alright, so the grail wasn't fully destroyed. Then I accidentally used the grail for my wish to find new meaning in my life." Shirou continued, "And the grail responded by sending me to a random house with a new birth certificate and other legal documents."

Shirou then paused, "Wait why would I even need a new birth certificate? I got a new one reissued after the fire thanks to my memory loss and the Fujimura's.

He then checked the certificate, and much to his confusion found out that it showed him as being born in 1991 and in... Tokyo?

He decided that he needed to find out why these were so inconsistent with reality, so he decided to go on the convenient computer that he assumed the grail provided.

"_Seriously, for a corrupted cup; it's very thoughtful._" Shirou thought as he began to look up Fuyuki City.

To his shock, the first result was not about the city in Japan. In fact, there was no mention of Fuyuki City anywhere in the results.

"W-what?" he asked himself in surprise. He began to try to find any evidence of his home, or anything related.

_Three hours later_

After hours of fruitless searching, Shirou finally concluded that Fuyuki City did not exist.

"HOW! How does a city just disappear?" he shouted in frustration.

He then realized one fact that he had been overlooking. The air was saturated with magical energy, too much magical energy.

He then decided to test out a hunch he had by tracing a weapon.

"**_Trace On!_**" he said as his twenty-seven magic circuits began to activate. He started to think of a sword, one that he knew intimately.

A blue energy began to take the shape of a sword. After the glow subsided there was a very ornate arming sword in his hands.

_Caliburn,_ the first sword of Saber, his servant.

He smiled at the memory of his servant before she had been corrupted. But he also noticed one other thing.

"T-the sword is not degraded. In fact, it's not even being rejected by the world!" Shirou said in surprise.

Normally his projections would be degraded by one rank and would be constantly rejected by Gaia, the will of the planet. However, _Caliburn_ was not being rejected, and it seemed to be a copy that far surpassed anything he or Archer had every made.

"This can't be possible, Gaia should be rejecting it." Shirou continued in shock, "Unless... Gaia doesn't exist!"

It all made sense, the fact that Fuyuki didn't exist, the magical energy being so abundant, and the fact that Gaia isn't rejecting his blade. He was in another world!

He then decided he needed to research as much as he could about this new world to make sure that there were no inconsistencies.

He spent the next few hours trying find out as much as he possibly could about this new world.

_Several hours later_

"Alright, so this world seems to be extremely similar to mine. Just without certain areas such as Fuyuki City." Shirou said to himself.

Shirou hoped that this world didn't have a Mage's Association, but considered how much magical energy was in the air, he relented that that it was impossible for the magi of the world to not organize themselves.

He found out that he had been given a home in a place called Heatherfield in the United States, which ironically didn't exist in his world.

Suddenly, a sound rang out from downstairs.

_Ding Dong_

He made his way down and cautiously began to look out the peephole.

There was two people outside, one a grown woman with bluish, black hair, and a red-haired girl around his age.

He decided that they weren't a threat and opened the door.

"Hello!" said the grown woman with a smile, "We're your new neighbors, I'm Susan and this is my daughter, Will."

"H-hi" said Will, shyly.

"Sorry about Will here, she's just shy around new people." said Susan.

Shirou was extremely thankful that Kiritsugu taught him English when he was younger.

"Hello" Shirou said, cautiously. "I'm Shirou, and I actually just moved here as well."

"Oh really? Well that I guess we're all in the same boat." said Susan, "Well, it was nice meeting you. But we have to start unpacking. So bye."

"B-bye" echoed Will.

"Alright, it was nice meeting you" said Shirou.

After the mother and daughter pair left the door. Susan teased her daughter, "That boy was around your age, and he was rather handsome."

Will began to blush slightly, "M-mom! I don't even know him."

Although Will was mad that her mom was teasing her, she did have to admit that he was rather good-looking.

Back with Shirou, he was happy that they didn't ask about his parents or why he was alone.

He decided to peruse through all the documents he got from the grail.

In the pile, there was an approved transfer application to a place called Sheffield Institute.

He looked it up, and found out that it was a local school in the area.

He decided that this was a good thing that he was preregistered for school, so that he didn't need to explain the absence of parents to the staff.

Going to school would be a good option since it would mean people would ask less questions in general ,and he would be less out of place.

He looked at a nearby clock to find that it was nearly ten o'clock.

"Well, I have school tomorrow according to this. So I might as well get a good night's rest. It's been a while since I had one anyway."

Shirou went to sleep, hoping for some peace in his life for a while.

However, his hopes would be for naught as the corrupted fragments of the grail which had scattered across the city began to stir.

And in Meridian, Caleb and Aldarn planned to begin their operation to steal supplies from Phobos.

Truly, Shirou should be expecting a lot of conflict in the future.


	3. Chapter 2 - A New Friend

**Disclaimer : I do not own W.I.T.C.H nor do I own Fate/Stay Night.**

* * *

_In Shirou's Dream_

* * *

Shirou saw his world. His innermost self given form, the reality marble Unlimited Blade Works.

But, it had changed. It was no longer bathed in twilight like it had been when he had fought against Archer. No, it was covered in an infinite night.

That was not all, the endless sand that made up the landscape had been replaced by cracked, dead soil. The gears in the world being corroded and destroyed.

The hope that once filled the world, his dreams, his ideals had now disappeared. The inability to save his loved ones had changed his psyche. This left his reality marble changed for the worse.

He woke up.

* * *

_Heatherfield_

* * *

"_After all that about my ideals not being a mistake. My world ended up being more filled with despair than even Archer's_", thought Shirou.

He gave a humorless laugh at the irony of proving to Archer that his ideals were not a mistake, yet somehow ending up even worse than him.

He decided to do his morning workout as it would be good to maintain his level of fitness.

Afterwards, he took a shower and prepared to cook breakfast and relax a bit before he needed to leave for school.

"_Sheffield Institute should be around a 30-45 minute walk from here. _" thought Shirou.

He then left, and began to walk through the city. He tried to get a good bearing of the surroundings as it could be useful later on.

He noted several sites such as the park and a restaurant called the Silver Dragon.

Eventually, he reached the entrance of the school. Which was actually quite grand compared to Homurahara Academy. Except for the graffiti on the left pillar of the gate.

While walking to the gate, he saw a familiar girl with red-hair getting out of a car.

The girl also seemed to recognize him as she walked over to him.

"Hey, your name was Shirou right? I visited you with my mom last night," asked Will.

"You were that girl that also just moved here right?" replied Shirou

"Yeah" said Will, happy to have someone she could relate to after just moving.

"So, where'd you come from?" asked Will. "I used to live in Fadden Hills before I came here because of my mom's job."

Shirou thought for a moment to make sure his story lined up with his legal documents. He replied "I'm from Tokyo."

"Wait as in Tokyo, Japan?!" said Will, shocked. "Holy crap, that must've been a long trip. What made you come to Heatherfield of all places?"

"My adoptive father died, and I was told that I had the opportunity to come to the U.S. instead of an orphanage because of a new program that had just started," Shirou said sadly.

"Oh god, I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories." said Will quickly, feeling guilty because she had just reminded the boy about something so sad.

"No no, it's fine. I've come to terms with it," Shirou reassured the girl.

The situation became awkward as neither of them knew how to continue after that.

"So... Wanna go get our class schedules together?" asked Will hoping to not ruin her first meeting at her new school.

"Sure, why not?" replied Shirou.

They walk together to the teachers' office and got their schedules. Surprisingly enough, they ended up in the exact same classes.

"Oh wow, what are the chances," said Will surprised that they somehow got the same schedule.

Shirou thought for a moment. This was way too unlikely. Two people of the same age, move to this place at the same time, and then get the exact same class schedule.

He needed to decide if this was a mere coincidence, or if it was the grail's doing. If it was the grail, then this girl could have something to do with his wish.

He decided that just in case, he should properly befriend the girl. She seemed very nice anyway. So, there was no need to fake anything.

"Yeah, it's a hell of a coincidence", replied Shirou with a smile. It made him happy, it had been a while since he could just have a casual conversation with anyone.

They got to know each other as they went throughout the day.

The school day itself was almost completely uneventful, except for one thing.

When he passed by a girl who was named Cornelia, he was suddenly struck with a abnormally strong scent of earth.

Most magi are able to sense disturbances in the world through one of their senses. While he can't just smell magic itself, those disturbances are usually evidence of magic.

He didn't get a chance to talk to her, but he needed to find out what exactly caused such an abnormality to surround her.

After school, Shirou and Will walked out of the gates together.

Will was extremely happy that she managed to make a new friend here. He was really nice too.

They were walking out of the school together when she had an idea.

"Hey, you walked here right?" asked Will. "Why don't you come with me, and you can come over for dinner?"

Shirou decided that since there was not much he urgently needed to do right now as he didn't have enough information about Cornelia to actually do anything. So, he decided to spend some time with his new friend.

"Sure" replied Shirou.

They walked over to Susan's car, and Will said to her mother, "Mom, this is Shirou. He's our new neighbor that we visited yesterday. Do you mind if he comes over for dinner?"

"Good job honey, you made a friend." said Susan, happily. "Sure, there's no reason why not."

As they drove home, Susan decided to strike up a conversation, "So, why'd move to Heatherfield?"

Will felt mortified realizing the answer to what her mother just asked.

"My adoptive father died. They told me that I could avoid going to the orphanage if I came here." replied Shirou.

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry" said Susan, not sure what to say after that.

Will quickly tried to run damage control not wanting a repeat of this morning.

"So Shirou, what do you like to do for fun?" asked Will, hoping to steer the conversation in another direction.

"Well, I like cooking, cleaning, helping out, and fixing things. " replied Shirou.

There was a bit of silence for a moment, but then Susan spoke up, "Good catch Will!"

Will blushed heavily, "MOM!"

Shirou chuckled slightly with a red ting on his cheeks.

"So, what are your hobbies Will?" asked Shirou.

Will shook off her blush and replied, "Well, I like collecting frog-like stuff and swimming."

After they got to the Vandom's residence, they had a nice dinner together.

Shirou felt happy at how carefree he could be now. He hoped that these times would last.

Unfortunately, these times would not last.

* * *

_**A/N : Hey, its my first author's note for this story. So for extra clarification this Shirou is from a combination route. The events in the three routes basically clashed together meaning new scenarios occurred and new ways to address those scenarios also needed to happen. The details of the those events will be slowly explain throughout the story. I should probably add to the summary that this is an AU.**_


End file.
